Reading a slope of a golf surface has been a challenge since the advent of the game. Reading a club's position relative to the ball and to a surface is also challenging. While devices have been presented to aid in the above challenges, limitations are present in performing all functions needed in assisting a golfer in aligning and executing his shot toward a hole. Ideally, a device to aid in club alignment should be adjustably positionable along the shaft of the club. Adding a device to a club head or club face causes club imbalances that most golfers do not wish to deal with. Also, any device, especially in putting, should be positionable directly in a user's line of sight to the club head. The present invention uniquely meets these challenges, as well as providing a device that can be used separately from a golf club.